


Logan has lost the fight, and Scott will make him pay

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Logan botom, M/M, Rape, Top Scott, Versatile Logan, anal rape, bottom!Logan, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott Summers taches Logan a lesson. with a lot of sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logan has lost the fight, and Scott will make him pay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english. I'ts not my first Language.

Wolverine was on fours, and in front of him was Scott, their duchebag of a leader they have. Always trying to make a point. Logan got into this situation by himself, and now he had to finish what he had started, but not in the way he taught he would.  
All naked and defences now, in front of him Cyclops was putting a gag on his mouth- Oh!!! I’m going to enjoy this, Wolverine, you got yourself a good fuck…this isn’t probably the way you have taught this would end. And never ever taught that I was going to fuck you, I bet that in your wild and dirty fantasies you would fuck me, good and hard. I have to admit, that was always the way a fantasised too, but when I saw your hairy ass, Oh! God! I said to myself: You have to fuck that stupid jerk. You always made me fell useless and never good enough for you to fuck me so I will fuck you over and over, and over, and over.  
Logan tried to free himself from the ties, but they were to firm, at least that Scout boy did something right. But not for Logan’s sake.  
Scott slapped his cock in front of Logan’s checks, making Logan mad, and pasing it all over his face. He took Logan by the hair- Who is the bitch now? ...I always wanted to be yours, but you didn’t let me, so now you are going to be mine!- For a moment Logan was afraid, when he realised the seize of Scott’s cock, it was thick and long, but the thickness was very scary.- Are you scared? With good reason you are.  
Scott walked to Logan’s behind, the sight of Logan’s ass made him smile- It will be all mine! - with his thumb he covered Logan’s entrance for his eyes- I don’t even got a finger inside and you already make me hot, that hairy ass, I love this Logan; So I was denied tucking your furry chest in a sexual intercourse while I was at the bottom but now I have a good piece of hairy ass.  
He slipped a finger inside; Logan didn’t like the intrusion on his man pussy- You dident like that? …too bad because here goes another one- then he pushed inside a second finger, then took them out quickly. Put some lube on them and insert them again- Cold? Isn’t it? …don’t worry it will feel hot in a while- he finger fucked Logan firmly and with no stopping in the proses. Then he inserted a third finger- Don’t worry Logan I am almost there.  
He took the fingers out, and applied a very generous amount of lube in Logan’s ass, that for the big amount was slipping from his ass checks making all the hairs wet around the entrance, Logan felt himself so full of lube and his ass was still spiting it out, making of his ass checks more of a mess- Logan do never shave this ass; or I will kill you- he rubbed his cock with gusto and applied lube in it.  
-Here it goes Logan, this is your punishment for never ever fucking me, for not taking my virgin ass. So I am taking yours.  
He slipped his cock inside and Logan let himself slip a loud moan that not even the gag could hold- Yeah!!!!Logan!!!!!I’m going to fuck your brains out. - pushed again in, Logan secretly started to enjoy it. He suddenly liked being Scott’s bitch.  
Scott Removed the gag, and gave more strong thrusts against Logan’s Prostate that made Logan shout of pleasure. And unexpectedly to Scott Logan began screaming- Yeah!!! Baby!!!!Fuck that hairy ass is all yours. Make me feel sorry for not fucking you before.  
-Yeah Logan!!!!! Take it, take it all in. You love that thick cock inside you?  
-I love it, give it to daddy Logan, and if you do good you’re going to lose that virginity with me in a very special and romantic way, but right now fuck my brains out.  
\- Then take this- Scott became more brutal in his thrusts and lost his mind in the process, he was more of an animal than a man.  
\- I am Scott’s Bitch, I’m a slutty, sexy, hairy bitch, and my ass belongs to Scott.  
-Yeah it does, scream for me hore.  
Scott lost his mind completely, and came over Logan’s ass, and Logan felt so good.  
-Looks like you are going to get fucked tonight Scotty, so get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> coment please!!


End file.
